1. The Field Of The Invention
This invention broadly relates to nursing covers of shield-like design which are referred to herein as nursing shields. In some of its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with nursing shields of novel design, construction and function for use by mothers who wish to nurse an infant discreetly or camouflage the act of nursing. The invention further relates to nursing shields which are capable of alternate use for other purposes such as clutch bags or diaper changing pads.
2. The Description Of The Prior Art
A number of prior art articles of clothing are known which are intended to facilitate nursing, but are not designed to conceal the breast area and infant during nursing. These include the articles of clothing disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,294 issued Jan. 25, 1977 to L. Pinch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,566 issued Jun. 28, 1977 to M. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,888 issued Mar. 25, 1946 to C. A. Schuster, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,122 issued Aug. 15, 1978 to L. M. Dodd. A number of other prior art articles of clothing are known which are specifically designed to aid mothers in nursing discreetly, but they all have certain disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,528 issued May 15, 1990 to P. Trombetti-Dickens discloses a bib for nursing mothers which is unflattering and contrary to fashion trends, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,816 issued Sep. 4, 1984 to S. Kaufer discloses a nursing garment which drapes over the shoulder and may be pushed away by an active infant during nursing leaving the breast area exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,611 issued Feb. 4, 1986 to S. Kendrick is for a nursing vest designed to be worn over other clothing, and it does not allow the mother to clearly see the infant's face during nursing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,754 issued Dec. 30, 1986 to B. Ryan is for a trapezoidal nursing scarf and U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,251 issued Dec. 15, 1987 to D. Cobble is for a nursing blanket which attaches to the mother's shoulder, and each of the garments disclosed in these two patents is bib-like, unflattering in appearance and subject to fashion trends. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,349 issued Mar. 24, 1987 to J. K. Heiler is for a breast feeding sling which attaches around both the neck and arm of the mother, and the sling is restrictive of movement and obtrusive when in use.
All of the above-described prior art articles intended to facilitate nursing are based on designs which hang from the neck or shoulder, and thus they are seen as mother's garments. They are also constructed of soft fabrics which are incapable of standing upright or of being attached to the mother's arm so as to stand upright. The prior art devices do not allow freedom of movement, nor do they disguise or camouflage the act of nursing by giving the appearance of an infant's wrap or carrier. Many of the prior art devices also are not designed or effective to conceal the breast area and infant during nursing, nor do they provide privacy for mothers who wish to nurse discreetly in a public setting. Additionally, the prior art nursing devices are not suitable for alternate use for other purposes such as a clutch bag for carrying articles needed by the mother and infant, or for use as a diaper changing pad.
The aforementioned and other deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art articles and devices that are intended to facilitate nursing have been long recognized by nursing mothers. However, an entirely satisfactory alternative thereto was not available prior to the present invention.